El amor de una madre
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: El amor de una madre por su(s) hijo(s) no conoce límites, una buena madere los defiende como una leona y hace todo lo posible por tenerlos a salvo o construir un mundo donde vivan felices.


_**A ti que me diste tu vida  
tu amor y tu espacio  
a ti que cargaste en tu vientre  
dolor y cansancio**_

_Harry: _

_Sé que hay tiempos oscuros, si algo me llegara a pasar quiero que sepas que te amo, eres lo más preciado para tu padre y para mí, se fuerte, mantente a salvo, siempre estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase._

_Tu madre, Lily_

_-A Harry no, mátame a mi pero no a Harry-suplicaba una joven pelirroja._

_-¡Apartate!-exclamó el mago tenebroso apuntándola con la varita, al ver que la mujer se resistía decidió matarla-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- un rayo de luz verde impactó en el pecho de Lily Potter matándola al instante._

_Pero Lord Voldemort no pudo matar esa noche al pequeño Harry, el sacrificio y amor de su madre le dio una gran protección._

_**A ti que peleaste con uñas y dientes  
valiente en tu casa y en cualquier lugar  
a ti rosa fresca de abril  
a ti mi fiel querubin  
a ti te dedico mis versos  
mi ser y victorias  
a ti mis respetos señora señora señora**_

_Hijos míos:_

_Se muy bien que nunca pude darles todo lo que merecían por nuestras posición económica, tal vez haya sido muy estricta con ustedes, tal vez nunca pude distinguir del todo a Fred y George, pero los amo y son lo más importante para mí, Percy no tengo por qué perdonarte nada, Fred se que ya estas allá arriba pero siempre te tendré en mi corazón._

_Su madre, Molly_

_-Mamá,¿Sabes lo mucho que te queremos?-George se acercó a su madre besando su mejilla-No te preocupes, sé que Freddie te recuerda allá arriba porque siempre serás su madre._

**_A ti mi guerrera invencible  
a ti luchador incansable  
a ti mi amiga constante  
de todas las horas_**

_Teddy:_

_Tal vez cuando leas estas palabras ya no estemos contigo, solo quiero decirte que eres mi pequeño y hermoso milagro, gracias a ti pude sentir lo que era llevar una vida por 9 meses dentro de mí, fruto del amor entre tu padre y yo, queremos construir un mundo mejor para ti donde estes seguro y crezcas feliz, que nunca te haga falta nada, sobre todo amor._

_Tu madre, Dora_

_-Cariño, cuidate y portate bien con la abuela, te amo-La joven pelirrosa dejó al bebé en su cuna, se dirigía al gran peligro que tenía que afrontar pero lo hacia para darle un mundo mejor al pequeño Teddy._

**_Tu nombre es un nombre comun  
como las margaritas  
siempre en mi poca presencia  
constante en mi mente  
y para no ser tan cobarde  
esta mujer de quien hablo  
es linda mi amiga gaviota  
su nombre es  
MI MADRE_**

_Draco:_

_Puede que parezca que no expreso mis verdaderos sentimientos pero de una cosa estoy segura, eres lo más importante que tengo, mi único hijo, si algo te pasara no se que haría, me diste la oportunidad de ser madre, más que un heredero eres un pedazo de mí, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y por eso espero que encuentres a una mujer que en verdad ames y con la que quieras formar tu familia._

_Tu madre, Cissy _

_-Madre, se que muy pocas veces te lo he dicho, pero te quiero-Draco abrazó en ese instante a Narcissa con fuerza mientras la rubia le devolvía el abrazo._

_-Y yo a ti cielo- Narcissa acarició el cabello platinado de su hijo._

**_A ti que me diste tu vida  
tu amor y tu espacio  
a ti que cargaste en tu vientre  
dolor y cansancio.  
a ti que peleaste con uñas y dientes  
valiente en tu casa y en cualquier lugar  
a ti rosa fresca de abril  
a ti mi fiel querubin _**

_Hijos:_

_Solo quiero decirles que son la luz de mi vida, la razón por la que me levanto todos los días, James por más travieso que seas llenas la casa con tu alegría, Albus eres un pequeño muy especial con tu quietud tan parecido a tu padre, Lily mi pequeña muñequita eres la chispita femenina que ilumina la casa, y Teddy, tú eres como uno más de mis hijos, yo no podré reemplazar a tu madre pero si le prometí cuidar de ti._

_Con cariño, Ginny_

_-Mami, te queremos mucho- tres niños se acercaron y abrazaron a Ginny._

_-Yo a ustedes también, son lo más importante para mí- besó la frente de cada uno y luego se acercó a un niño peliazul- A ti igual cariño, tú sabes que eres como un hijo más- lo abrazó._

_-Ginny, te quiero como si fueras mi mamá, sé que ella allá arriba esta feliz porque tú y mi padrino me dan mucho amor- lecontestó Teddy. _

_**A ti te dedico mis versos  
mi ser y victorias  
a ti mis respetos señora señora señora  
y para no hacer tanto al arte  
esta mujer de quien hablo  
es linda mi amiga gaviota  
su nombres es  
MI MADRE **_


End file.
